The invention relates to a refractory composition based on partially stabilized zirconia and on an aluminous hydraulic binder, which can easily be formed to the desired shape by casting in a mould, followed, after setting, by sintering at high temperature. The invention also relates to a process for the preparation of this composition and to the mouldings manufactured from the noted composition.
It is common to manufacture certain refractory mouldings, such as nozzles for the continuous casting of steel, from compositions based on stabilized zirconia. However, these known compositions are not entirely satisfactory from the points of view of their mechanical and physical properties, in particular because of a rather high open porosity of the order of 20%.